


The Roommate

by Norannechris



Series: Darcy Lewis Takes on the Tower [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norannechris/pseuds/Norannechris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really easy for Darcy to forget she has a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate

Adjusting to living with a new person has enough struggles; how loud they are in the morning, how they hate washing dishes, or what movie to watch at night. They are all things that you have to work on when living with someone new. For Sam and Darcy there was an added problem of her dislike of wearing pants and his habit of working out shirtless.

They had been doing a good job of of being courteous of each other but after almost two months of living together they were starting to get comfortable. After a long day at work Darcy made her way back to her floor. Sam had been gone for about a week with Steve trying to hunt down his not dead best friend so she would have the place to herself. 

As soon as she stepped off the elevator Darcy was taking off her clothes. All she wanted to do was curl up in a big tshirt and eat some brownies while watching Doctor Who. After going to her room to throw her clothes in the hamper and grab a shirt, she made her way back to the kitchen to make brownies. 

If she was a spy like Natasha or even as hyper observant as Tony, Darcy would have noticed Sam’s wallet and keys on the bookshelf. When she got into the cupboard for a mixing bowl she should have noticed that his water bottle was also missing. Since Darcy was not a spy or hyper observant she didn’t notice either of these things. Instead she turned on some music and started to dance as she mixed up the batter and poured it into the waiting pan.

Before the doors even opened onto their floor Sam knew Darcy was home and probably had a bad day. The only time she ever listened to her music that loud was when she was trying to get out of her head. Once the doors did open he saw her in the kitchen with her back towards him. It wasn’t until he was past the sofa that he could see over the island and notice that she didn't have pants on. 

He couldn’t help but appreciate the the way her milky ivory legs looked under her long tshirt. Deciding it isn’t nice to stare with her not knowing about it Sam goes to make his presence known only for her to bend over the the brownies in the oven. Suddenly he wasn’t able to move as he saw her pink lace underwear. Taking a breath and a final look he decided that he needed to say something to her.

“Are you making me a welcome home treat?”

Darcy shot up, slamming the oven door in the process. “OH MY THOR! Are you trying to give me a heartattack? How long have you been standing there?” She gave him a once over and then added one more question, “Why don’t you have on a shirt?”

“We got home late last night or early this morning depending on how you look at it. By the time I woke up you were already gone. And I am shirtless because I just got back from a work out with Steve. Why don’t you have pants on?”

“I had a really long day at work and just wanted some comfy time in front of the tv. I’ll go throw on some sweats now that you are here. The brownies will be done in 20.”

“Don’t worry about pants, go sit down and I will get the grab the brownies when they are done.”

“That sounds great, thank you.”

With that Sam watched Darcy walk into the living room with a small smile on his face. He couldn’t be sure but he thought that she swished her hips a little more than normal. Since he had some time Sam washed the dishes that she left before the oven started to beep.

After pulling out the brownies Sam left them to cool and poured them each a glass of milk and them on a tray. Deciding that Darcy needed a real treat he pulled out a container of ice cream, jar of cherries, and can of whipped cream adding them to the tray with bowls and spoons. After cutting the brownies he grabbed everything and headed to Darcy with a proper shitty day feast.

Sam set everything down on the coffee table and Darcy just stared, “Well you sure took my brownies up a level.”

“You had a shit day, I had a shit week. We deserve this.”

Digging in Darcy had a smile on her lips.


End file.
